1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical endoscopes and, more particularly, to an endoscope with a rotatable sheath.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,961 discloses a latching system for connecting inner and outer sheaths to each other and for connecting the inner sheath to a working element. U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,227 discloses a continuous flow urological endoscope sheath. U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,845 discloses a continuous flow urological endoscope with a rotatable outer sheath. A problem exists with the sheath assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,845 in that the inner sheath is rotated with the working element when the working element is rotated. Because the front end of the inner sheath is located past the end of the outer sheath and has a non-uniform or angled shape, the end of the inner sheath can cause damage to tissue when it is rotated inside a patient's body.